bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bewitching Wings Lunaris
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60317 |no = 1781 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 117 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |normal_distribute = 12, 8, 5, 3, 4, 3, 4, 18, 12, 10, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |bb_distribute = 10, 8, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 16, 12, 9, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |sbb_distribute = 10, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 14, 10, 8, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 1 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 18, 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |ubb_distribute = 10, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 13, 8, 6, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 2, 1, 2, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Althought Lunaris is supposed to have perished amidst the battles that the Twelve Guardians of the Gods waged against one another, no one was ever able to confirm her death. How different would her life have been had she run from it all with Alyut? Perhaps they would have made it to Elgaia together, becoming a part of its inhabitants. There they could have lived their lives to the fullest in honor of their fallen comrades, alongside the hope that would be born between the two... |summon = I have made it to the future I may be filled with regrets and resolutions, but I shall walk alongisde you. |fusion = What I lacked wasn't power. I know that now. |evolution = I learned that hope can only exist after overcoming despair. In this form, now I can go anywhere I please. |hp_base = 5408 |atk_base = 2540 |def_base = 2477 |rec_base = 2381 |hp_lord = 7081 |atk_lord = 3185 |def_lord = 3082 |rec_lord = 2972 |hp_anima = 8198 |rec_anima = 2674 |atk_breaker = 3483 |def_breaker = 2784 |def_guardian = 3380 |rec_guardian = 2823 |def_oracle = 2933 |rec_oracle = 3419 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Divine Dark Elegance |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to Atk for Dark types, 50% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP & damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge and may restore HP |lsnote = Fills 4-7 BC & 30% chance to heal 25% damage |bb = Sacred Helteron |bbdescription = 18 combo Dark attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge and may slightly restore HP for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 22.5% Healer Rec, fills 4-7 BC & 25% chance to heal 20-25% damage |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Astral Twelve |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals 3500-4000 + 22.5% Healer Rec, 70% Def to Atk, 100% elemental damage & 400% BB Atk |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Timeless |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts OD gauge, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge and enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50% OD fill, 400% elemental damage, 500% BB Atk, fills 50 BC & heals 100% damage taken |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Holding on to Hope |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments and Atk, Def, Rec reductions & considerably boosts BB gauge each turn |esnote = Fills 4 BC |evofrom = 60316 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Atk, Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_2_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining - 50% boost total |omniskill2_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates critical hit damage |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Negates elemental damage |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's greatly restores HP effect |omniskill3_2_note = +1000 HP & +10% Rec. Heals 4500-5000 + 32.5% Healer Rec |omniskill3_3_sp = 30 |omniskill3_3_desc = Adds slight additional damage reduction for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_3_note = 15% DoT mitigation |omniskill3_4_sp = 25 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds elemental damage negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_sp = 25 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds critical damage negation for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_sp = 40 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds great HP restoration effect for 3 turns to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = Heals 3500-4000 + 15% Rec |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Lunaris5 }}